Light at the End
by Veggies Onyx Onna
Summary: ok hi. this is a good story if you like the kids beating up on the parents in rebellion. AU fic. VB all the way! enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!  MUST READ!!!  IMPORTANT!!!! If your going to read this story you must read this first. Otherwise you may get confused.  MUST READ!!!!

Ok. Hi everyone!!!!  I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating with any new stories lately.  There's been some…umm..._problems _with my mom that I'm having.  And strangely enough….I'm gonna be writing a story about it.  And it's this story.  But this isn't just some problem.  It started in early-mid May (I think…Kate if you read this help me out…) and needless to say…it kinda ticked off my friends cuz I would come to school either crying or was abnormally quiet… The story will explain everything cuz this is what its based on. 

So into other things…I have started a bunch of other stories that actually have chapters!!! hears clapping from audience…but I just need to finish them…Most are V/B so yeah…

Kate326:My dearest friend; you were right…there is a lot of sexual tension between Robin and Starfire…why don't they just screw and get it over with? lol…I have some ideas for your story, but they keep flying away!!! cries But don't worry. I'll have to put one up soon…cuz you live like right around and the corner from my house…damnit…lol. I love you anyway.

Vegeta's-new-woman: I'm working on the Vegeta/Goku story…or at least I've tried (you'll kno y if u read the story).  But I will get it up!!!!  ….Just as soon as I get beck from Wisconsin….damn….lol.

Ok.  Most of the people in the stary are my friends….except for the DBZ characters….duh… So here's a list of the people that I kno for a fact will be in the story…And Mina…if Eve gets paired with one of ur bros…don't kill me ok??  Thanx!!

Ok here they are:

Bulma (Me)  
Chi chi (Kate)

Jun (Mina)

Evelyn

Cindy

Orion

Nick

Vegeta

Goku

Krillin

My gramma and grampa

And there will be others.  Now about Bulma, Chi chi, and Jun.  They will look like themselves and they will have their names but they're living my life ok? Okay. Everyone else is themselves so no worries.  And if their gets to be a lot of music lyrics its because that was what I was listening to at the time.

Please review and let me know what you think…and try not be too mean cuz this is really hard for me to write but I feel that I have to so thanx!!!!


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok here we go….I will never own DBZ. Never have never will.

Note: Now to let you all know…my mom got into a car accident in '02 on New Years Eve.  It sent two of her disks in her spin and another bulging into her spin.  So yeah…that was the beginning of my fucked up life.  But now she can't sit, stand, walk or lay down very long.  I tell you this because it will come in handy later in the story.I don't want anyone saying anything like "Oh I feel really bad for your mom."….I'll kill u if u do.  Right now I'm wishing she died in it and so are some of my friends I might add...

Story:

Bulma, Chi chi, Jun, Evelyn: 17

Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Orion:18

Nick: 21 (wow….big difference in age…not..)

Cindy:39 (She's hella cool)

Vegeta is Bulma's boyfriend. Goku is Chi chi's and Krillin is Jun's. Nick and Orion are Jun's older bros (no Juu here sry…and in real life they are really Mina's older bros) and Cindy is Evelyn's mom.  Vegeta, Goku and Krillin have already graduated and so did Orion.  Everyone else except for Nick and Cindy are still in school.

**Chapter 1  **

****

_Early- mid May_

before shool

"Where's Bulma?" asked Chi chi, one of Bulma's best friends. She was wearing a blue denim knee length skirt with a pink shirt and blue denim jacket with white and blue running shoes.  She had black hair with glasses. (A/N: Kate would never wear something like that again…let alone those kind of shoes. This is what we wore before all of this so bear with me.)

"She should be here any minute." Said Jun, another one of Bulma's friends.  She was wearing blue jeans with a tie dye shirt and she had on white shoes.  She too wore glasses but had blond hair.

A few seconds later they heard a crying noise coming down the main hall. "Oh my God!!  Bulma!!" cried Chi chi.

"Bulma what happened?" asked Jun running towards Bulma.

"S-she's a-a slut!!!" cried Bulma as she put her head in her hands and cried harder.

Bulma was a girl with light blue hair and light blue eyes.  She had on baggie tan cargo pants with a red shirt that was two sizes too big.  She had on white Sketcher shoes and wore no glasses. (Why the guys would want to go out with girls dressed lie this is beyond me…hell this is my story…shouldn't I kno y?...guess not…don't worry the boys don't look geeky… they look like themselves in a good high school story where their all popular ok?)

"Hey.  If you're talking about Amanda we know that already.  But you shouldn't be crying over it…" stated Jun.

"No. It's not her. It's my mom!!"

"What the hell did that bitch-that-claims-to-be-your-mom do?" asked Chi chi.

"She slept with Ken!!" yelled Bulma. (NO that is not his real name…even though I should put it I wont…damnit…KATE!!  HELP OUT HERE MAN!!! Lol)

"Umm…Whose Ken?" asked both Chi chi and Jun.

"Ken is a fat guy who doesn't know what a belt or suspenders are and always has his ass hanging out of his pants!!!!  He has gray hair for God's sake and he's a year younger than my mom!!!" this just made Bulma cry harder. "EWWWW!!!!!" yelled both Chi chi and Jun as they cringed trying not to think about what Bulma had just said.

"Your telling me…"said Bulma suddenly depressed and not crying anymore. "I got done with my homework at 12:32 and I tried to go to sleep for half an hour but at 1 I heard them get up and take a shower together." said Bulma crying again.

Since Chi chi couldn't speak Jun spoke for both of them. "That…was…disgusting…"

"What's disgusting?" asked Evelyn.  Evelyn was another one of Bulma's friends.  She was a stocky red-head girl who stood about 5'5".  She was wearing blue jeans with a red shirt and dark blue shoes.

Chi chi suddenly became infuriated.  "Bunni is fucking sleeping with a fucking fat cow while Bulma is in the FUCKING HOUSE!!!!!"  (yes…both kate and chi chi have the same kind of temper…) Then Chi chi told Evelyn what Bulma told them.

"That's…that's…EWWW!!!!" said Evelyn while cringing.

Everyone looked at Bulma noticing that she wasn't crying anymore.

"What's worse is that I heard them…" said Bulma quietly.  Everyone looked at her wide eyed.

"That's it. I'm gonna kill that bitch." Seethed Jun.

"We'll help." Replied Chi chi and Evelyn.

"Have you told anyone at all yet?" asked Evelyn.

"Besides you no.  She told not to tell anyone.  I shouldn't have even told you guys.  Cause if she finds out she's gonna beat the crap oughta me." Whimpered Bulma on the verge of tears. Fear growing in side of her.

"Not unless I have something to do about it." Said Chi chi.

"We promise we won't tell anyone Bulma." Said Jun. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

"No. I stayed up crying until 3:30 and my alarm went off at 6:30 and then we left the house at 7:30."

"You better go home then." Said Evelyn.

"I just wanna make it through core ok?"

"Ok I guess."

"Next time I see Vegeta.  I'm telling him." Said Chi chi.

"But aren't you going to see Goku first?" asked Jun.

"I don't know whose more stupid…you or Goku. Vegeta's picking us up after school remember?  And Goku and Krillin will be with him.  So I'm gonna tell him then. All of them."

"Oh. Ok."

"Don't I have a say in this?" asked Bulma.

"No. Cause you won't tell him." Said Chi chi. " Now come on. The bell rang."

lunch

"Guys, I don't feel good.  I feel like I'm gonna pass out and its not from the hypoglycemia either." Said Bulma holding her stomach.

"You're not faking again are you?" asked Chi chi.

"No."

"But she did eat." Reasoned Jun/

"Yeah." Agreed Evelyn. " It could be from the lack of sleep she got from last night."

"Well. Let's go to the health office." Said Chi chi getting up.

"Ok."

health office

"Umm. Lana? Can I use the phone? I don't feel good."

"Yes.  But unless your friends are sick they need to wait outside."

"Bye guys."

"Bye B."

"There's the phone."

"Ok. Mom?" asked Bulma as her mom picked up the phone at work.

"Yes? What do you want now?"

"I don't feel good. Did Grampa come in today?"

"Yeah.  And it's probably because you didn't get much sleep last night." Replied Bunni smugly.

_' You didn't get much sleep either.  Too damn busy fucking your brains out motherfucking bitch.' _Thought Bulma. _' It's your fault I didn't get mine.' _"Ok.  I'll call him." Said Bulma as nicely as she could.

"Ok bye."

"Whatever." And Bulma hung up the phone and called her grampa's cell phone.  She stayed on the phone while it rang and rang and cursed silently when his voice mail came on.  So she went and called her gramma.  She talked to her gramma and told her why she needed to get a hold of her grampa. Her gramma said that if she didn't get a hold of him to call her back and she would come in to get her.

Bulma dialed her grampa's cell number one more time and he picked up.

"Grampa?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel good. Can you come pick me up?"

"Yeah.  I'll be there in a few."

"Ok."

home

"Ok.  I'm gonna go to sleep for a while ok?" said Bulma as she walked towards her room.

"Ok." Answered her grampa.

When Bulma got into her room, she closed the door and put in Linkin Park Meteora and fell asleep listening to them.

_3 hours later_

"I thought sleeping was when you're eyes are closed and you're not moving?" said Grampa as he walked through the front door.

Bulma looked up from playing her video game and smiled.  "It is. But I slept and now I feel fine."

"Oh. Ok.  How come you didn't get much sleep last night?"

"I cant tell you.  Mom said."  Said Bulma looking down.

"Screw what your mom said.  Tell me." (Yes…my grandparents say stuff like this all the time…especially my grampa…big grin)

"Ken stayed the night last night.  He went into moms room when she was in it and shut the door and turned the lights out." Said Bulma quickly.

"Oh really? And what time was this?"

"Around 11:00.  The only reason I was up that late was because I was doing homework."

But just as her grampa was about to answer his cell rang.

"It's your grandmother.  She wants to talk to you."

"Ok.  Hey Gramma."

"Hey.  Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah.  I didn't get enough sleep well last night.  But I slept today so I feel fine now."

"How come you didn't sleep last night?"

Bulma heaved a deep sigh and rolled her eyes then told her gramma everything…(except for the shower part….they still don't kno about it.)  "And now I feel more uncomfortable around him than before."

"Well maybe if he lost some weight-"

"It's not that gramma.  Its something else that I cant explain."

"Oh…Well… either way your mother isn't being discreet about it….God…that's plain wrong…..well gotta go.  I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok.  Bye gramma.  I love you."

"Love you too."

After she hung up from her gramma she gave to phone back to her grampa and stood there.  "You cant tell her I told you."

"I won't.  Buts she's gonna wish she didn't even meet that man. I gotta go.  Bye."

"Bye Grampa."

Ok.  That was the first chapter.  If it's crap let me kno but try not to be too mean… I don't think Kate wants to deal with another depresses me.  Although…when I wrote this I was watching tv….literally….i wasn't paying any attention to this and when I looked down it was done.  Everything written here was true.  It has happened.  However…I only go to school with Kate (Chi chi) and Mina (Jun).  Evelyn goes to another school and is two years older than me.  Please review and if your gonna bitch and complain about the characters being OOC, its because this was how we acted during that time.  Everyone will be themselves in no time…believe me….Anyway review!!  Thanks!!


End file.
